Talk:New Haven
Hidden Basement What about the 2 hidden ones in the basement? --User:Crisscross1993 3:58 AM, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I once encountered a Badass Psycho down there, so it's possible to meet more than the usual ordinary bandits in that place. --User:Mensahero 7:23 AM, Novemer 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- The claptrap rescue information in Points of Interest would probably be best left under the New Haven quests page. Maybe a direct link to the quest under Quests heading? Or even just moving all of the information to Quests. --Aelwrath45 17:02, October 27, 2009 (UTC) --- I also encountered a bad-ass psycho. I was way too low level so I trapped it in the elevator and used the up down motion to keep out of it's grasp. -- Omegashadows Hidden Weapon Vending Machine I'm AGFing at the moment, but I've loaded New Haven well over a few dozen times to run the chests and do to quests, and I've yet to see it. Either it doesn't open a whole lot, it has a trigger, or I'm just plain unlucky. Any chance we can get more feedback on what might cause the door to open? ··· Danny Pew '' 20:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :It's never open if you load in at New Haven. Try loading in somewhere else then warping to New Haven, and there's the chance it'll be open. It's not particularly uncommon, nor is it being open really that great. -- Eno Khaon 20:52, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :: It does open when you load in at New Haven. Though, I've only had it happen when I am playing in a multi-player game of Borderlands. Pdboddy 20:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I just had it open after finishing Hair of the Dog. Coincidence? Not too sure. If we can try to get more data on it, that'd be great. '···''' Danny Pew '' 10:05, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::5 consecutive load-ins the vending machine's appeard. I haven't turned in the quest after Hair of the Dog yet, and I just killed Krom. I'll post back when I stop seeing it. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Didn't show up the moment I turned in the quest. If I see it again, I'll say something. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:55, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can get it nine times outta ten. You need to have the plot mission selected. Try it. 02:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Sharebear :( The 'E'-vil'' Dr. F's note - almost 2 years and a month) ---- I have finished every quest in the game, and the door opens randomly when I enter the zone, so having a quest ready to turn in is not the only reason it opens. Is it possible to examine something in game and see what triggers that event like with weapons? --Saphireking65 08:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ---- I observed with dual vending machine's that they alternated selling legondary class weapons every 20 mins for as long as i observed, about an hour. I have no explenation of how i got the vending machines to show up. PT2 lilith with a +2 finder. pby5cat December 5, 2009 I'm not completely sold on the machine opening up when you've got a quest to turn in or have just turned in a quest... One thing I've observed is that if finishing a quest opens it up, completing multiple possibly closes it down. A couple of times I came back to New Haven after doing 3 or 5 quests, and the thing was closed. I'm not saying that finishing a quest doesn't open it up, but there's definitely more triggers for it to appear and more conditions that keep it closed.--Mensahero 04:43, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- I've done my weapon-farming load-ins someplace else and waited for the shops to have new inventory, then fast-traveled back to New Haven. So far, it's worked most of the time. nagamarky 17:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm sure that the vending machine's opening is a completely random thing. The first time I had ever visited New Haven, the machine was open. Then when it wasn't I thought I was crazy for a short period. Anyway, I am sure that there is no requirements for the machine to be open, that it is just a random thing, and that the devs may have created it just to screw with us. --Pyro451 22:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ---- For those who are still interested in this, I hadn't seen the 2nd weapons vendor once on my 2nd playthrough until I tried this trick, even though I've farmed the boxes and checked the vendors in New Haven probably 100 times... teleport to Middle of Nowhere, buy some ammo from the vendor there, teleport back to New Haven and the 2nd weapons vendor should be open. Not 100%, but it did work 5 out of the 6 times in a row I tried it. Kind of a pain, and I have no idea why it works, but it does. You can also get to it by using 3rd person and just pressing through the roll-down gate, but apparently it only appears after being at Middle of Nowhere at least once. From http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vF-rYPkDRX8&feature=fvw --Keltik 10:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) New Haven weapon vendor This third vendor opens up whenever you have a mission completed, waiting to turn in. TheParagon 03:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure the new vending machine opens up when you buy the "limited time" item from the regular vending machine. It's done that for me twice, anyway. 00:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, TheParagon's right. I forgot to come back here and confirm for a while, but I've tested it and it's spot on. ··· Danny Pew '' 07:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I do not believe there is a specific trigger. I have done the "New Haven chest run" multiple times in a row at different periods of my game. At any given time the 3rd vendor may or may not open up. I have done the run solo and splitscreen, I usually do about 3-4 runs before starting playing for the session. So if there was a trigger, such as 'having a quest ready for turnin', then the vendor should be open each time I restart the game to make the run. It isn't. DLanyon 09:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::How sure are you? I've yet to have a single instance violate TheParagon's conclusion. I'll check it out more when I get to New Haven on second playthrough. '···''' Danny Pew '' 23:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, it doesn't show up until a certain point. I'll try to figure out which quest starts triggering it. '···''' Danny Pew '' 00:09, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think it's either the first or second "Firepower" quest from Marcus Kincaid that is the general unlock point. -- WarBlade 08:53, November 22, 2009 (UTC) * Re: Danny - I am very certain, as I have made a lot of runs with my main character on 1st and 2nd playthrough. I currently have a soldier on 1st playthrough and will be paying more attention to the secret vendor.DLanyon 17:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Had my first experience today that the door wasn't open while I had a quest to be turned in ''after I had already seen it open. I forgot to log which quest it was, however. I'll make sure to start logging which quests I see it with and which quests I don't. That should give us an idea of whether or not it is purely random or has triggers. (I do recall that the quest was a Bounty Board quest. Perhaps it's just when you have story-line quests to turn in?) ··· Danny Pew '' 03:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) You actually have to turn in the quest where you have to examine the bounty board and talk to Hudson Johns before the 2nd vending machine appears. No need to repair the board. You'll get this quest from Helena after collecting the bottles in Treacher's Landing for Crazy Earl. The 2nd vending machine will appear randomly about every second time when you load a new game in New Haven. I will have to check, but i believe that I read somewhere that the vendor is only open during certain "hours of the day". Again I will have to check on this and will re-post what I find. GuardianofWinter 00:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hew Haven , change status to Region New Haven is currently listed under "Locations" as an 'area' instead of as a 'region'. Anyone know why? It seems to me that it should be a 'region' as it is a main hub with several connections to 'areas' and 'regions'. Thoughts?DLanyon 17:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :New Haven, the town, is an area. New Haven, the.. well, region, is a region. Or at least, I'd imagine that's what whoever edited that was thinking. I'd suggest that it's both, myself. '···''' Danny Pew '' 18:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Can anyone else confirm that the 'hidden vendor machine' becomes available AFTER completing the 3 missions from Marcus? I checked after each turn in and after the third mission it was open. I turned no other missions and had none other ones to turn in. DLanyon 23:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : I can confirm that it happens BEFORE completing any of his missions, at least on Playthrough 2. --Lagged 01:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) 5P47_-TP (spaztrap) pretty sure hes scripted to go through those routines. enemies are not hostile until confronted assuming they are even spawned before a player descends (cant remember off hand). 21:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Pretty sure they ain't spawned until someone descends as you can't see them on the... thing that shows quest objectives and such. L4C YukiNagato 14:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Video of New Haven Chest Run Is actually video of '''OLD' Haven Chest Run. Fix please. -- 17:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) New haven chest updates Why did gearbox have to change the chests in new haven? There used to be 4 silver chests and 2 red chest but the update has relpaced the red chests with silver chests. I just want to know why. My luck with new haven went from sky high to rock bottem. Now all i can get out of the chests is white and green weapons and im not to happy. Anyone else got this and does anyone know how to remove the update and get the chests back??? :it was too easy to farm in new haven without risk. red and lance are (now) supposed to be close to danger, or at least better hidden. 15:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) That patch took place over a year ago as of this writing, you know.... There is no shortage of other easily-farmable red chests in Borderlands, but they require a little more work than merely showing up in New Haven. Daemmerung 16:44, March 26, 2011 (UTC) At certain levels, new haven actually still drops some decent stuff. 16:50, March 26, 2011 (UTC) As Dr.F stated, Farming in New Haven was far too easy. Most of my best guns were from there (before i got the Knoxx DLC) and i did not replace a single gun until I killed Craw after completing PT2 of Knoxx. I had an almost 900 damage Volcano from New Haven that i did not replace until many kills on Craw. There are other places that can net the same loot but just take a bit more effort and time to farm. With a little thought, you can make even Crawmerax fairly simple to farm. 17:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Naming of New Haven The political theorist Robert A. Dahl performed a famous study in New Haven, Connecticut back in the 60s. Seems like the inspiration for New Havens name could have come from this. Rholla (talk) 02:53, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Funds (talk) 22:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :There are many more than just the few New Havens mentioned on Wikipedia. Granted, the one you suggest might have an extra link, but you will need to source an actual admission from Gearbox if you intend to make a trivia note. -- WarBlade (talk) 09:11, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Help When I enter New Haven, regardless by foot or Runner, the game completely freezes after 10-20 seconds upon entering (I don't have access to other areas, and this isn't through New-U stations) I'm not sure if its the Xbox storage device or the disk, so I don't want to buy a new disk if the Xbox has issues. The disk sometimes freezes (last time I noted was from switching accounts after starting the game up), so if it's happened to anyone else, then it could be the Xbox, otherwise the disk has problems. Funds (talk) 22:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC)